


Oh Shit I Just Tripped Face First into Your Crotch, Kill Me Now.

by luveyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot from a prompt i saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Shit I Just Tripped Face First into Your Crotch, Kill Me Now.

             Eren hates public transport. When he had first moved to the city, Eren rode the subway every day. Eventually, that turned into a disaster, with some unfortunate event happening on each ride. Then he stated riding the bus, but one gets tired of homeless men that smell like fish, and grumpy old people yelling with the seats. So, now he just walks. His job isn’t that far away, and if he wakes up early enough he could get there on time.

            Today though, Eren woke up about fifteen minutes after he was supposed to leave. After falling out of bed and stripping, he grabbed the same jeans he had worn yesterday and a t-shirt.  He tripped out the door as he tried to put on his shoes, almost forgetting to lock his apartment behind him. Glancing at his phone, while running down the stairs he realized he didn’t have time to walk. So, that’s how he ended up on the subway, sitting in between a sleeping old woman and a very ticked off, well-dressed businessman. A very ticked off, well-dressed, extremely attractive businessman. Well for a guy anyway. He put in headphones, and watched out the window for his stop, which was at the next station. His stop came quicker than he had expected.

            He stood up while the train was coming to a stop, he grabbed his bag and faced the door. When the train stopped, Eren quickly lunged towards the doors. Unfortunately, so did the man next to him. Eren’s long legs tripped man attempting to stand. He went down. Arms braced Eren hit the seat. 

           “Shit!” Eren yelped and jumped back, landing on the floor. His cheeks were on fire when he realized his head _had just been in this guy’s crotch._ He looked up to judge the other man’s reaction. His still as composed as before, only a little annoyed. His eyes were narrowed at Eren. “I’m so sorry, Sir, I’m so sorry.” Eren scrambled to his feet, reaching his hand out to help the man from his seat. The doors dinged shut. “Shit” he looked at the doors and sighed, swaying a little as the train started again. The man’s eyes were amused now and Eren realized his hand was still out. He it pulled it back quickly, and then sat back down. 

            “I’m Eren, sorry I made you miss your stop,” _And smashed my face into your dick._

            “Levi,” The man, Levi, glanced Eren up and down before smirking slightly. Eren sat up a little taller under the other man’s gaze, which earned him a chuckle. The next stop came up in a little less than two minutes. Eren jumped up again, making sure to skirt around Levi this time. The doors opened and Eren ran out.

            “Eren!” He turned at his name, Levi was standing a little way from him. He jogged over and tilted his head. “After a stunt like that, you have to at least take me to dinner.” Eren blushed and Levi put out his hand, Eren mirrored the motion. Levi pressed a piece of paper into his hand, Eren opened it and saw it was a phone number, presumably Levi’s.

            “Uhh, I’m not gay…” but hot damn maybe he was, he liked His face between Levi’ legs more than he would like to admit.   
              
            “Sure you’re not.” Levi said with a wink and Eren blushed harder. He raised his hand as an offhand goodbye to Eren. “Call me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even though it was dumb, I never get bored of writing stupid little fics like this!!


End file.
